NGE: Destiny
by Jaxom. El Jakulero Grande
Summary: AU, NGE GundamSEED crossover. REVISED AND REPOSTED. Three mobile suit pilots find themselves in a world torn apart by angels.. The new battle has begun. PLEASE R and R!
1. Prologue: New Destiny

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Evangellion or Gundam, but I wish I did.

**Author's notes**: This is my very first EVA fanfic... I usually write Gundam fanfics so don't kill me if some of the characters become OOC...  
This fanfic is an attempt at a semi-serious cross-over between Gundam Seed and NGE. It takes place six months after the final battle in Gundam seed and about 10 months after the attack of the sixteenth angel.  
There are some minor changes in the history of both continuities; In Gundam Seed, Mu la Flaga didn't die and the third impact never happened in the Eva universe.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
****NGE: Destiny  
****Prologue: The new Genesis**

It had been six months since the peace treaty between ZAFT and the Earth Forces had been finalized. The New Humanitarian Peace Treaty, called for an immediate ceasefire and the creation of a special taskforce with the job of keeping the peace. The newly created Peace Keeping Bureau (PKB) was composed mainly of the crew from the ships Archangel, Kusanagi and Eternal. The head of the bureau is Commander Merue Romulus with her adviser Commander Andrew Waltfeld. It's forces consisted of the Strike, Freedom, Buster and Justice Gundams and M1 Astray mobile suits.

On that day the Buster, Freedom and Strike were on a routine patrol mission in the de-militarized zone between the Earth and the PLANTS. On their third sweep of the area the Freedom's long range sensors detected a strange energy signature in orbit around the moon. The three mobile suits then proceeded to the dark side of moon to investigate further.

Upon arriving there the pilot's were able to establish visual contact of their target.  
"Um, guys.. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" said Dearkka.  
"I see it, but I don't believe it.." responded Mu.  
Floating before them was a large sphere with red and silver zebra stripes all over it.  
Kira estimated it to be at least 23 meters in diameter. _But what exactly is it? _Thought the pilot of the Freedom.

"Is it some kind of satellite?"  
"Sensors detect no electronic or radio signals coming from it... But it is giving off some sort of weird energy."  
"Kira, Can you determine if it is any threat?"  
"Not from this far sir. We better move in closer and trail it until it moves out from behind the moon."  
"Roger that!"  
"Affirmative."

The mobile suits moved into stable orbit following the flight path of the object carefully.  
Moving in at a distance of 20 meters they began gathering data and visual information on the object.

While they were doing this, Mu La Flaga dictated his observations into his mobile suit's computer.  
"The object is a perfect sphere of about 25 meters in diameter. No outside protrusions or any visible hatches or windows. It doesn't appear to be a spacecraft of any kind, nor does it look like any satellite I have ever seen. It is covered with scarlet and silver stripes all around it. Sensors also indicate that it is not metallic, It seems to be made of a synthetic material, but it doesn't match anything in our Data Libraries. It is holding a stable orbit around the moon with an angular speed of about 29 degrees per minute... We are currently following it in orbit to further analyze it."

Just as Mu was finishing his report, The object began exiting the dark side of the moon and was now moving into the light of the sun... It was now directly in between the mobile suits and the sun. It cast it's shadow on the three gundams, and then there was nothing but darkness.

Back in the headquarters of the PKB, the communications link with the three gundams was lost.  
"Ma'am! The Strike, Freedom and Buster have just gone off-line!"  
"How can that be! They were just on a reconnaissance mission!" replied Commander Romulus.  
"I don't know ma'am... It just seems that all three mobile suits have just disappeared."

Little did they know that the three mobile suits have just entered an inter-dimensional gateway know as "The Sea of Durac."

To be continued...  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Shinji,Asuka**: HEY! We thought this was supposed to be an Eva fanfic?  
**Jaxom:** I know this may seem To be just only about gundam seed, But it will soon turn into a Eva fanfiction..  
This is just the Prologue after all..  
**Asuka:** Make sure you write our chapter good or you're gonna get it! cracks knuckles  
**Jaxom,Shinji:** sweatdrop

PLEASE RandR...  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Coming Soon:  
**NGE: Destiny  
The Seeds of Destiny.


	2. Seeds of Destiny

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Evangelion or Gundam Seed. But I sure wish I did..  
Then I can have Asuka and the girls all to myself..! I also dont own HalfLife and Wrestlemania So don't sue me.. Becuase if you do sue me all youll get is a couple of quarters and an old smelly sock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nge: Destiny**  
**Seeds of destiny**

It was 1 PM, time for Geometry class…Shinji Ikari sat in his chair inside his high school in tokyo3. He looked out the window and tried to block-out his teacher's boring lecture about life before the Second Impact. Elsewhere in the room, Asuka was furiously typing on her laptop's keyboard, two seats in front of her, her best friend and the class representative, Hikari was doing the same. Every now and then the two would suddenly stop typing and giggle. _Those two sure enjoy gossiping_… Thought the younger Ikari.

Beside him Kensuke Aida was playing HalfLife IX that he downloaded from the Internet2. Beside Kensuke, Touji was ogling the pictures of Misato that Kensuke had gotten from him from the NERV security files. All of the Shots were apparently taken from security cameras located in the women's locker.

All the children in the class seemed to be too preoccupied to listen to their teacher's off-topic lecture. Among those in the room a certain blue-haired girl was deep in thought…

_Why do I feel this way about Pilot Ikari?_ Thought Rei Ayanami, _Do I love him? Or do I just care for him as a friend?  
__What is "love" anyway?  
__If this IS "love" would he love me too? No, He is attracted to pilot Shoryuu.  
__I can see it in the way he looks at her…_

_I hate her! I hate her red hair..!  
__I hate it when she makes fun of him..  
__I hate her existence..._

But as soon as these thoughts came into mind Rei shut them out again. _No. I do not hate her.  
__I may dislike her but I do not hate her._

_I can see she cares about pilot Ikari as well.  
__She may not show it, but it shows.._

Still deep in thought Rei's gaze fell on Shinji.  
_But if they love each other, what is to become of me?_ Feelings of loneliness and sadness began to build up inside her.

_If only Commander Ikari was here.. If only he did not disappear five months ago..  
__Maybe he would have been able to help me understand..  
_

Anotherfifteen minutes passed.. The teacher was still talking about life before the second impact. Kensuke was still playing his videogame. Shinji, Touji and some of the other students were now sleeping lightly in thier seats. Asuka and hikari were now searching the Internet2 for new fashions from around the world. And Rei has again beganto stare out the window..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things were not as relaxed over at NERV. Klaxons and alarms began going-off in the command center. The newly promoted Commander Ritsuko Akagi walked into the room and asked; "What is going on here?"  
"Ma'am!" Responded a young, femaleNERV tech, "The sea of Durac has just appeared two kilometers outside the city.."  
"Is it moving?" Asked the commander.  
"No ma'am, but should I call for the children?"  
"Yes Maya, go call them. I'll arrange for major Katsuragi to pick them up at school."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Major Miato Katsugari sat at home drinking beer on the couch with her pet penguin Pen-Pen.  
The two of them were watching re-runs of Wrestlemania 32.  
"Kick! Punch! Kill!" shouted the major at the TV screen.  
"WAAAAARK!" added Pen-Pen.

Suddenly the phone rang. Misato stood up nad picked-up the phone.  
"Hello? Katsuragi here."  
"Misato, I need you to pick-up the children from school and bring them here immediately." said Ritsuko over the phone.  
"Why for more Synch tests? Cant you just wait for them later?"  
"Damn it, Misato!" shouted the commander. "This is serious!"  
"Okay.. Okay. Don't get your panties up in a bunch.. Sheesh!"  
She then added, "What exactly is the situation?"  
"The sea of Durac has just appeared outside the city. The EVAs will be deployed to investigate."  
"Okay, I'll go pick the kids up right now, but you'll owe me for this."  
"Sure, I'll send over a six-pack of beer and a pizza later."  
"Make sure you make it a pepperoni and cheese pizza!"  
"Okay! Just go!" yelled the now infuriated commander.  
"Roger." Said Misato, grinning.

Misato hang-up the phone and turned off the TV.  
"No more TV for today Pen-Pen."  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!" retaliated the penguin.  
She then put on her jacket and got out of the apartment.  
Just as she closed the door, Pen-Pen took the remote control and switched on the TV.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in their classroom, Rei Ayanami's cellphone began ringing.

xxxTo be continued.xxx  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**More author's notes:**Finally i finished tthis chapter! hehe..!I'm not quite sure if Rei is OOC in this chapter.. Somebody correct me if she is..

As I said before this is my first eva fic…. Please be kind.. heheh

Comments, suggestions and/or violent reactions will be deeply appreciated..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Coming soon:

**NGE: Destiny  
The Falling Darkness**


	3. The Falling Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Evangelion or Gundam Seed. Yada, yada, yada, you know the rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NGE: Destiny  
The falling darkness**

Rei Ayanami was jolted from her thoughts by her ringing cellphone. She took it out of her pocket and answered it.  
"Ayanami here."  
"Rei, you and the other pilots are to proceed to NERV immediately," said Maya from the other end of the line. "Major Katsuragi will pick you up from school, expect for her to arrive in five minutes."  
"Affirmative. May I ask why we are being called for?"  
"I am not allowed to tell you for security reasons; The Commander will update you of the situation when you arrive here."  
"I understand." She then put away her cellphone, rose from her seat and walked towards the two other pilots.

"Pilot Ikari, pilot Shoryuu. We have been given orders to proceed to NERV."  
"At last! A reason to get out of this boring classroom!" replied the pilot of the Unit02.

Rei then went to the still sleeping Shinji and gently tapped his shoulder.  
"Ikari-kun please wake-up. We need to go to NERV." she said softly, but the sleeping EVA pilot did not budge.  
"Here, wondergirl. Let me show you how it's done!" Asuka said while shoving Rei aside.  
"BAKA-SHINJI! WAKE UP NOW OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" she screamed into his ear.  
Shinji raised his head, yawned, looked around and sleepily mumbled: "Go screw yourself Asuka..." he then went back to sleep.

A huge vein popped out of Asuka's forehead. "GO DO WHAAAAT!"  
Touji who was watching the scene with enthusiasm after hearing Asuka scream at Shinji could only say to himself: "Shinji's a dead man..!"  
Asuka drew back her arm and punched Shinji hard enough to knock him out of his seat.

Shinji got up and said: "Okay.. I'm awake.. I'm awake!"  
"Good. Now I can knock you out!"  
Just as Asuka was going to punch Shinji again, they heard the screeching of tires and a honking car in front of the school.  
"You're lucky Misato got here in time to save you baka! I'll just beat you up later at the apartment." She then dragged Shinji outside by the hair all the while Rei followed them quietly.

At the car Asuka shoved Shinji and Rei into the back seat saying, "Go sit there in the back with wondergirl. The two of you can go make out while we drive to Geofront!" she then got into the front passenger's seat.

As Misato's blue Renault inched it's way through Tokyo3's traffic laden streets, Rei noticed that her companion was nodding-off again.  
"Ikari-kun, Are you still sleepy?"  
"Hai, Ayanami-chan. The air conditioner in my room malfunctioned last night, It was so hot I wasn't able to get any sleep at all..."  
Rei analyzed the situation for a moment..  
_I want to do something to help him. I need to do something for him.  
_She then had an idea. _Yes, that would be very acceptable, given the situation...  
_She then turned to Shinji and said: "It would take us about fifteen more minutes to arrive at NERV with all this traffic... Would you like to sleep some more on the way there?"  
Shinji was surprised with the amount of concern in her voice.. "What do you mean?" he asked her.  
"Maybe you would like to lay down on my lap for a while..?"  
A slight blush began to form on the young man's face, he wanted to protest but his sleep deprived body said otherwise, He did needed the sleep and he was happy to get it one way or another. So all he said was: "Thank you, Ayanami-chan."  
He then put his head on the blue haired girl's lap and was immediately asleep.

Downtown, Misato's car became stuck in more traffic.  
"Damn!" she said out loud, "In this era of giant robots and supercomputers, one would think mankind would be able to get rid of traffic!"  
She then adjusted her rear-view mirror to check on the occupants of the back seat. Seeing Shinji sleeping soundly on Rei's lap gave her a great idea, an evil idea actually, but great nonetheless. _Time for some top quality Katsuragi brand teasing! _She thought to herself.

Setting her plan into action, she nudged the German girl beside her and said: "Looks like Shinji and Rei are getting along pretty well back there..."  
Asuka turned around and saw Rei with a content look on her face while she absent-mindedly ran her fingers through the hair of the young man sleeping on her lap.  
Anger quickly rose in the young redhead, but she would not acknowledge her emotions.  
She quickly put on a nonchalant face and said to the woman beside her: "So what? I don't care. Let the little wimp go and play with his doll..!" she then began to look outside the window, pretending to be bored.  
Thinking that what Asuka saw had no effect on the young woman beside her, Misato started to further provoke the young German.  
"Are you sure you don't mind? I think I can hear some jealousy in your voice…"  
Asuka face grew hot due to this comment by her guardian.  
"WHAT! Me, the great Asuka Shoryuu-Langley, get jealous of an idiot and her? NEVER!"  
"Don't lie to me Asuka! I know how you feel about him…"  
"You do, do you? Then you know that I hate him for being such a perverted, immature, self-pitying, unconfident, spineless moron!"  
Sensing that the situation had somehow got out of hand, Misato decided to end it with a simple question.  
"If you do hate him, answer me this. Why did you stay at his bedside for three days the last time he was in the hospital?"  
This time Asuka had no answer to give… Deep inside her she knew the answer, but she was too proud to admit it…

At the time they arrived at Geofront, both Asuka and Misato were lost in their own thoughts.

Misato contemplated on the situation of her two wards.  
_If only the two of them would get together,  
__If only Shinji was a little more confident maybe he can confess to her.  
__And if only Asuka wasn't too damn proud maybe she can finally tell him how she feels..._

Asuka on the other hand was seething with anger…  
_I'll never forgive you for this Misato..  
__I'll make you pay for this..  
__I'll get you too wondergirl!  
__And no matter what it takes I'll never let you have Shinji.._

After parking her car, Misato woke-up Shinji and herder the three pilots into a waiting elevator.  
She then led them to the EVA hangar where Commander Ritsuko Akagi was waiting for them. After this she quickly went back out into the hallway to get Shinji some coffee to wake him up.

In the hangar Commander Akagi had begun briefing the children of the situation.  
"At 13:12 hours the Sea of Durac appeared exactly 2.1 kilometers north of the city.  
Since then it has began growing at the rate of about 2 meters per minute. It is now approximately 40 meters across. The three EVAs are to be deployed for reconnaissance.  
You are to proceed with your mission right after we are updated on the current situation."

As if on cue, Maya entered the room holding a report in her hands, followed closely by Misato with a cup of steaming black coffee for Shinji.  
"What is the current situation miss Ibuki?" asked the commander.  
Maya quickly handed over the report she was carrying and said a few words to her commanding officer.  
Misato, on the other hand had just given Shinji the coffee and told him; "Here, drink this. This should at least give you some energy for your mission today."  
Shinji gladly took the cup and began to drink its hot, dark contents.  
Ritsuko quickly scanned the piece of paper in her hands and a dark cloud seemed to move across her face.  
"Pilots, your mission has now changed."

Sensing something wrong, both Asuka and Shinji had concerned looks on their faces.  
Rei remained as steadfast and emotionless as usual.

"An angel has been detected inside the Sea of Durac, The three of you are to deploy and destroy it before it destroys us.."  
The words were scarcely out of the commander's mouth when the pilots reacted in their own ways.  
"An angel? I thought we destroyed all of them!" asked Shinji.  
"Are the EVAs ready for battle? Shouldn't we deploy immediately!" replied Asuka.  
"Ma'am, Do we still have time to get changed into our plug-suits?" questioned Rei.  
To these the commander replied: "It seems we were wrong to assume we got rid of all angels, Also your units are all fully charged and equipped for battle. And no Rei, the three of you don't have time to get changed. You are to deploy now."  
The three pilots then went to their respective units and began preparations for launch.

Major Katsuragi and Commander Akagi were now headed to the bridge to oversee the operation from there.  
On the way to the bridge the major also had some questions she wanted to ask.  
"So it's another angel huh? Do you think SEELE is up to it's old tricks again?"  
"Our intelligence suggests that SEELE is not responsible for this, It seems a new organization has done this." replied Ritsuko.  
"A new organization? But how were they able to get their hands on an angel? What do you think they are after?"  
The commander just shook her head and answered: "I don't know.. All I know is that darkness has once again fallen, and it is up to us to bring back the light."

Once the two of them arrived at the bridge they began to start the EVA launch sequence.  
"Insert entry plugs!" ordered Ritsuko.  
"Entry plugs inserted and secured ma'am!"  
"Begin flooding the plugs with LCL!"  
"LCL is now flowing into entry plugs ma'am!"  
Inside his entry plug Shinji Ikari began to smell the familiar scent of LCL as it began to flow around him. Once the LCL 1reached his face he began to breath it in. He had become accustomed to the taste of LCL but he didn't exactly enjoy it.  
_It smells and tastes just like blood. _Thought the young man.

Outside the city the sea of Durac lay there like a lake of pure darkness on the plains..  
The swift summer wind blew across it but waves didn't form on it..  
Suddenly, the angel emerged from within it.  
The angel was a perfect silver sphere with scarlet zebra stripes all over it.  
It floated above the landscape like an ominous silver eye..  
Beneath it the sea of Durac slightly shrank to become the angel's shadow.  
Slowly but steadily the angel began moving towards the fortress city of Tokyo3.

Back at the bridge, the launch sequence was now in it's final procedures.  
"Oxygen levels normal ma'am."  
"Open topside hatches!"  
"Hatches open ma'am!"  
"Begin raising the units to street level!"  
"EVAs now 50 feet below the street.. 40 feet.. 30.. 20.. Units are now at street level ma'am!"  
"What is the current status of the angel miss Ibuki?" Asked the commander.  
"Ma'am, The angel has emerged from the sea of Durac and is now on it's way towards the city. On it's current course it will be in the city's center in less than a minute." Replied Maya.

Outside, the light of the afternoon sun bounced of the metal armor of the three behemoths.  
Shinji and the two others began to activate all systems in their units.  
"Synch ratios are at optimal level ma'am!" reported one NERV tech.  
_Good luck to you three._ Thought both Misato and Ritsuko.  
Misato then opened the com channels to all three units: "All units, DEPLOY!"

To be continued…  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**Coming soon:**

**NGE: Destiny  
****Armored wings  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**OMAKE!**

"What do you mean?" he asked her.  
"Maybe you would like to make-out for a while..?"  
A slight blush began to form on the young man's face, he wanted to protest but the hormones pulsing through his body said otherwise, He needed some action and he was happy to get it one way or another. So all he said was: "Why just settle for making-out Ayanami-chan? Let's just do it!"  
He then quickly tore the clothes off the blue haired girl and began to pleasure her in ways more ways than one.

Later the car began rocking from all the movement in the back seat.  
"Hey Shinji! Don't tire yourself out too much okay? Remember you still have "chores" do for me later!" Said Misato.  
"Misato! You know that tonight is my turn to be with Shinji! We agreed on the schedule remember!" protested the red haired German.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's notes**: I hope you enjoyed this chapter… It took me longer to complete than I expected.. I am now looking for someone to do some beta reading for me.. If you'd like to volunteer just email me. out for the next chapter! Included with it are some VERY important author's notes.

Please R and R!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Armored Wings

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Evangelion or Gundam Seed, Gainax and Bandai do. So please don't sue me... because all you get if you do is an old smelly couch, some loose change and a large ball of lint.

**Author's Note:**

Some people seem to be confused of how I envisioned this fic of mine, so I'm now going to explain some of the things I put in it... But be wary of some spoilers I'll be putting in.

Firstly, this fic happens in an alternate Evangelion universe. It takes place in a universe where the third impact didn't happen... And about six months after the attack of the last angel Gendo Ikari disappeared. Also this fic takes place when the children are between sixteen and seventeen years old and are now in second year high school.

Secondly, this fic also takes place in an alternate Gundam Seed universe where the war ended with the destruction of the Genesis cannon and the death of Chairman Zala.

In this alternate universe the earth and the PLANTS have signed a peace treaty.

And in this version of the Gundam seed most mobile suits were designed to be at least 40 meters tall with their dimensions twice that of normal, thus making them the same size as EVA. Also in this Gundam seed universe Mu la Flaga didn't die when he saved the Archangel from the Dominion.

Lastly, since this is an alternate universe don't be surprised to discover that some of the characters are a bit OOC. This is after all not the Evangelion and Gundam Seed universe in the manga or the series.

Now on with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NGE: Destiny**

**Armored Wings**

The hot summer sun shone down on the city of Tokyo3. It began as a perfect day. Not a cloud in the sky, a stiff breeze was blowing from the east and there was no hint of the impending danger bearing down upon the city. That is until the angel alarm went off and people started scrambling towards the nearest shelters. Empty cars littered the streets, some with their engines still running, to be retrieved later, if possible, by their owners.

While most of the populace was hidden safely below ground by the city's system of survival shelters, three children were readying themselves for the battle ahead.

Sprinting through the city the children inside the Evas were receiving their orders from major Katsuragi.

"Rei, you shall lead the attack against the angel. You are to run forward and neutralize the angel's AT field with your own." ordered Misato over the com system.

"Understood." replied Rei from within her Unit00.

"Shinji, Asuka. Once Rei neutralizes the AT field the two of you are to attack the angel's core with you Prog knives. Is everything clear?"

"Roger that." replied Shinji. And through the live video feed, Misato saw Asuka grin and give a thumbs-up.

Seconds later the three Evas came face to face with the newest angel. Unit00 immediately went into a crouching position to ready itself to attack the angel's AT field. Both Unit01 and Unit02 drew out their Prog knives and were now waiting for further commands from the major.

Over the com system Misato was counting down the seconds for the plan to begin.

"4... 3... 2... 1... NOW REI! ATTACK!" she yelled into the microphone of her headset.

The Unit00 ran forward and stopped at the edge of the angel's shadow. Rei knew that if she was to fall into it there was no guarantee if she could ever come back. She then inverted and amplified her AT field, effectively neutralizing the angel's AT field.

At the same moment both units 01 and 02 hurled their gargantuan bodies at the angel. Their Prog knives plunging deep into the angel's core...

Then all became still...

"We did it!" yelled Asuka.

Back at NERV people were beginning to congratulate each other for a mission accomplished.

Suddenly the angel they thought was dead began to move. It began to heal itself, ridding itself of the gaping wounds left on it by the EVAs' Prog knives.

Then its scarlet "stripe" shot out and away from the silver body, lashing out at the three machines and damaging the Unit00's left leg.

It then used its scarlet tentacle like a whip and attempted to hit Unit01, fortunately Shinji was able to parry the sharp appendage with his Prog knife.

Over the radio Misato was heard to say: "Move out of there! Regroup at area12..!"

Unit02 ran ahead while Unit01 carried the blue, damaged EVA in its arms...

Hiding behind a cluster of buildings, the pilots awaited their next orders.

"Misato! The angel just healed itself! What do we do now?" asked Shinji.

"That's not all it did. The MAGI have indicated that it also increased it's AT field ten times... There is now no way of defeating it.. Unless..." Misato then turned to the nearest tech and asked her, "Hey Maya! Are the new weapons finished? Do you think we could use them?"

"But they haven't been tested yet..!" replied the female NERVtech.

"Well now we get to test them!" she then turned to the commander, "With your permission of course."

"Go ahead! We have no other choice.." replied commander Akagi.

Misato then resumed talking to the pilots.

"Asuka, Shinji, Rei! We will be sending up to you the newest weapons we've been developing!"

_New weapons?_ Thought Asuka, _I didn't know anything about any new weapons.._

"Hyuuga, Send the ATD weapons to armament hatch 102.." Ordered Misato, "Then fire a barrage of missiles from battery buildings 47 to 56..! That should give the pilots enough time to retrieve the weapons and to be briefed on how to use them.."

"Guys!" the voice of Maya Ibuki was heard in each of the entry- plugs, "The weapons are going up through hatch 102.. That's 250 meters to the east from your current location.. After you get there, Akagi-sempai will instruct you on how to use them.."

"Now Hyuuga, FIRE!" came Misato's voice over the COM link, "And you three, MOVE!"

A cluster of buildings 50 meters away from the angel suddenly opened up and unleashed a hail of missiles on it.. These did very little to almost no damage but did do a good job of distracting it from further attacking the three units..

As the three Evas reached hatch 102 the commander's voice came over the COM link.

"Okay, These are the weapons we've been developing these past months.." The hatch opened up and from it raised a large sword and two bazooka looking guns on racks,

"These ATD or AT Disruptor weapons are designed to draw upon your Eva's AT field and use it for offence, The ATD Cannons effectively amplify the AT energy and channel them into a concentrated blast.. The ATD Blade also amplifies and concentrates the AT field but it uses it to reinforce the sword's edge, thus allowing it to cut through almost anything.."

_Wow_ thought Shinji, _I didn't know Nerv had the technology to make this.._

Ritsuko Akagi continued her briefing over the COM link, "Since these are just prototypes, they're still very unreliable.. The cannons can only fire around 5 shots each before over-heating and that's if it doesn't drain your AT field first.. The sword can only have the AT edge activated for 10 minutes maximum before it also completely drains the user.."

Not so far from where the Evas were being briefed, the angel had successfully destroyed half of the battery buildings..

Misato's voice now came over the COM link, "Shinji, take the ATD Blade and go to the front! Asuka and Rei will each take a cannon and provide cover fire..."

"Affirmative."

"Okay, Misato."

"But I wanted the sword!"

Came each of the pilot's replies...

"Asuka, We all know that you and Rei are far more effective with ranged weapons than with melee ones!"

"Fine... Fine..."

"Okay, to activate the weapons just put up your AT fields and use them like normal weapons..." Instructed Commander Akagi over the line.

Shinji ran forward and activated his weapon; the golden solar-cell like AT receptors on the blade began to glow as it started to absorb his AT field. Meanwhile Unit00 was kneeling on one leg with the cannon on its shoulder while Unit02 stood with its legs slightly apart ready to fire too... The AT receptors along both the cannon's barrels began to glow as both pilots also unleashed their AT fields...

"NOW SHINJI! ATTACK!"

Shinji rushed sword first towards the monster as two identical blue beams of energy fired from behind him; He jumped up and allowed both beams to pass under him before swinging the blade down in an arc...

The angel managed to reinforce it's AT field just as the two beams hit it but the two hits did do some damaged to it... It lashed out at Unit01, but Shinji dodged and sliced-off the crimson tentacle.

"Asuka, Rei! Concentrate your fire on one area..! Shinji, you attack from the opposite direction of the beams... Let's see this sucker try and strengthen his AT field in two places at once..." said Misato over the COM link.

"Hey Rei, see the larger burn mark on the angel made by one of our beams earlier? That's our target..!" Asuka told Rei over the audio feed.

"Affirmative, Pilot Shoryu."

"Okay, I'll attack it from behind..!"

"Hyuuga, Give them cover fire so they can get into position!"

Two large cubes popped out of the ground to the left of the angel. These opened up to reveal a pair of pallet rifles installed on a self targeting system; the two massive guns peppered the angel while the three Evas got into position...

Shinji ran and ducked under one razor sharp tentacle before hiding behind a building put up for him... Asuka moved from behind the structure she was using for cover while Rei readjusted herself to aim at their chosen target...

"3... 2... 1... Shinji, GO!" Shinji dashed forward with the sword held with two hands... On the opposite side of the angel Asuka and Rei fired two shot simultaneously.

Both Shinji and the AT beams made contact at the same time... The angel was able to put up it's AT field against the beams but it wasn't able to ward-off Shinji's attack...

Shinji managed to thrust the sword deep into the angel; he pulled it out and followed up with a horizontal slash, followed by an upwards slash; jumping back he readied himself for the final attack.

Seeing him get ready Asuka and Rei once more set their sights on the angel. Shinji jumped up as high as he can and slashed down with all his might and the poured as much of his AT field as he can into the sword, at the same time both girls fired two enormous AT beams.

All three attacks impacted simultaneously; the angel's true core hidden deep within its spherical body finally cracked and burst...

A huge explosion rocked the part of Tokyo3 that the battle took place in. Cars, buses and even trees were swept away by the ensuing shockwave.

When the dust, smoke and debris settled there stood Unit01with the ATD Blade held over its shoulders like a weary warrior.

"WOOOOOoo..!" High fives and grins ran rampant in the control room, even the commander managed to sneak a hug to her best friend and lead tactician…

Inside her Eva, Asuka sat with a huge smile plastered on her face, the adrenaline high she experience after a battle still quite prevalent on her features..

She took a look at the weapon she held in her Eva's hands, _Wow, These things sure can kick ass..!_ She thought to herself_, now to get this cannon painted red to match my perfect Unit02._

Rei had a small smile showing on her face inside her entry plug.

_That victory was actually quite satisfying..._

Shinji was the only one not celebrating...

Being closest to the angel when it blew up, he was the first to notice one important detail…

The audio feed from Unit01 suddenly came to life inside Nerv's command center.

"Um, Commander Akagi... Misato... We defeated the angel right?" Shinji's voice was heard over the speakers, "How come its **shadow** is still here?"


End file.
